User talk:Justanotakugamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Justanotakugamer! Thanks for your edit to the The Good, the Bad and the Furry page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 15:48, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello young Otaku Hi there Otaku (or should I call you gamer?) I am Melena Harriet but you can call me whatever you want ya know but don't call me something mean! Anyways~ I rememeber your name from sometime when redheadedpichu talked about you so I was wondering if we could be friends since I knew Pichu really well believe it or not but I don't think she's talked about me before or not. MelenaHarriet (talk) 14:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yay! Friendship created! (Now to steal your soul) I saw your char, she's looking cool but do you know how to format it like mine? if not then I shall help, don't worry I love to''' try''' and help someone Okai I'll do that the now~ but in future sign ya posts just incase I think your someone else but don't edit your char or it will break okai? MelenaHarriet (talk) 15:00, April 25, 2016 (UTC) (SEE SIGN IT'S GOOD FOR YA) That me finished with your char, hope you enjoy the edits but really I think you should be fine with that the now, just fil out some stuff. If you got any questions or you want to maybe Role-play with me then please do! MelenaHarriet (talk) 15:18, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy editing~ Two things, first as The Swordsman states, only swords, daggers and weapons in the sword-like variety minus the typical common day items like bandages and shit. Also, ask me each time and tell me which character is going to use it, so, if you get back to me telling me which character is going to use it, and follow the guidelines, go ahead. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go on ahead, if you want to look at my main swordsman character it's Lyn Zolga but she's back under revision 9 so the sections are blank. You can go back and look into the history though. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) RP Can we maybe RP? You can choose if you rp with Flora or Melena Harriet I'm dying to RP with someone so why not right? ~Mel (talk) 14:39, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Do you want a battle RP or a sotry-based one? Also have any plot ideas you want to happen in it? ~Mel (talk) 14:53, April 27, 2016 (UTC) I choose fighting, I am sorry I wanted to fight with Flora and since your char is a demon hunter it seemed perfect! here's the link~ ~Mel (talk) 15:03, April 27, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn btw ~Mel (talk) 08:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) The one who commented was another admin. Anyway, you need my permission to make a sentient race. What are their strengths, weaknesses, where do they live, can they breed with other races? Just for the record, you also need my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic of any kind, and you need my permission to make a new Lost Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:54, April 28, 2016 (UTC) OMG I HAVE FOUND OUT EVERYTHING ROM, RAM... ROM- Read Only Memoray RAM - Random Asscess Mermoray ROM AND RAM ARE ROBOTS! Now to find out how Blanc even eixsts and shit Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 11:44, May 31, 2016 (UTC)